NARUTO: THE NEXT NINIJA GENERATION!
by WildRoseWolf
Summary: This is a story that takes place 18 years after shiippuden, all my fave pairings have kids, and my fave Akatsuki people have kids. the Naruto group kids and the Akatsuki kids have to work together to defeat a bad guy. Ya for bad summarys!


NARUTO: THE NEXT NINJA GENERATION CHAPTER 1 THE NEW TEAM 3 AND TEAM 7

At the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village there sat five young ninja:

"How long is he going to make us wait." asked a young ninja girl named Tiara Nara, she had on a tan dress with a large purple dot in the medial that looked good with her light blond hair she had tied up with purple ribbon into two spiky pigtails that framed her light brown eyes.

"Till we grow old and die apparently. Man he is so troublesome." said Tiara's twin brother Shicikurou Nara said as he looked up at the sky yawning loudly. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes he was wearing dark green pants, and a dark green and black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. They were the children of Shkamaur and Temari Nara.

"I'm shore Sahruto will be hear soon Tiara." said a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes, she had a fake smile pasted on her face. "Or else I'd have to kill him in a very violent manner." she said still smiling. Her name was Saimi the very strange daughter of Sai and Ino Yamanaka.

Tiara: "…"

Shicikurou: "…"

Chunji: "…"

Kabaru: "…"

Saimi looked at there expressions and and it made her smile grow wider, "What it's not like your aren't thinking the same thing Tiara." she said

Tiara couldn't deny the truth in Saimi's words.

"Chunji!" yelled Tiara suddenly as she saw the fatter boy of the group try to open a bag of chips "Neji sensei said NO food on this two team mission!" Chunji look angry but put the bag back anyway. He had on dark red sweat pants and a white and red striped long sleeved shirt with spiky light brown hair. Chunji was the son of Choji and a village girl named Jasmine, that Choji had met when was fifteen at he's favorite B.Q. shop, (Her father just so happened to own the B.Q. shop.)

"Not fair! Pleas Tiara I haven't had anything to eat all day!" there were practically tears in Chunji's eyes as he looked at the ground in defeat. "So... vary ...vary hungry." he whined

"Sorry Chunji. Don't start getting mad at me if that idiot Sahruto were here on time I'm shore that we would all be at your grandfathers restaurant...uh." She said getting madderas their preaches time on slipped by.

"Will you all shut up! Have a little patience will ya, Nairobi said she could smell Sahruto and that he wasn't that far off, besides he's Sahruto Uzumaki the son of the Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki and lead medic nin: Sakura Uzumaki so whether we like it or not we have to have _some_respect for him." said Kabaru a boy with blue black hair and misty eyes he had a small brown puppy with black ears in his navy blue Eskom looking jacket that 'Frufed' in agreement with her master. He was the son of Kiba and Hinata Hyuga, (Kiba had to take Hinata's last name to keep her clan's Head Householde going.) "No mater how annoying he might be."

"You are so right Kabaru!" Yelled the blond haired, greenish-blue eyed, hyperactive ninja with an orange jacket similar to the one his dad wore at his age only instead of blue with orange on it was red with orange. He looked just like Narito did at his age the only big difference was that where Naruto had his whisker markings Sahruto had freckles. "well besides the annoying part of coarse." he said giving them the same smile his dad used to give people with his eyes closed and his hands crossed behind he's Head

Sahruto jumped down from the gate "Sorry about making you guys wait!, but I had to finish up practicing this awesome new Jutsu my dad showed me an-Ahhhhh!" he yelled as the to girls brutally slapped he and he flue into the forest!

HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Laughed the boys as they watched the vary stunned Sahruto craw out of a rose bush.

"What the hell was that for!" Sahruto yelled confused at what had just happened.

"For making us two hours late moron" said Tiara in a 'well duh' tone of voice.

Well nowsense sahruto is finely here i suggest we get going

And so team 3 made up of : Kabaru, Tiara, and Chunji, along with team 7: Sharuto, Saimi, and Shicikurou raced off into the forest to fined their senseis waiting for them.

"They should be heir by now right Neji?" asked Sai giving him a fake smile.

"We did come a bit late." said Neji trying not to look at Sai's stupid smile.

"Perhaps coming an hour late wasn't the best thing to do. I believe we should stop trying to getting advice from Kakashi don't you think Neji." Sai said in serous voice now.

"Well it was always vary annoying when he showed up late. You should know Sai, you were on his team." Neji said wondering if his and Sai's team went back to the village after thinking their senseis had abandoned them. Trying his best to push that thought away Neji finely looked at Sai with a serous face "will give them ten more minits and then when well gather some ninja and search for them."

"Right." said Sai althoe he didn't look it he was equally as worried that his studis and even his own daughter might have left wondering why he didn't show up, but one reassuring yell from the west side of the forest meted there worse away as Sahruto came jumping out of the tree's only to land face first on the ground in front of the twosmiling senseis.

"Oh...heehee sorry to keep youwaiting Sai-sensei but i just learned the most awesome Jutsu ever from my dad and..." Sahruto stopped talking as he got up to wipe the diritoff, "and i wanted to impress you sensei!" he said trying get on Sai's good side.

"It's quit alright Sharuto in fact we came an hour late hoping to make you all wate well I guess that's Karim for you! Hm" he said with for once with a real smile on his face. _so much like your father_. He thought looking at the young blond ninja

Even though he was Sai's student Naruto spent as much time with Sahrutoas he could to teach him. Sai remembered the day that naruto piratically begged the elders to let him teach Sahruto himself**." **months

* * *

**...FLASH BACK...8 MONTH AGO...**

..."BUT HE'S MY SON!" Yelled the Hokage anger swelling up inside him. "I have a right to teach him, why can't I have a team of my own." Naruto said more calmly that time looking at Elder Tsunade and Elder Jiraiya. They just finished telling that him he would not be allowed to teach Sahruto'steam and Naruto was not takeing it good at all.

Tsunade could have sworn she noticed a momint when his eyes flashed that evil fox red color that some times even gave her nightmares. "lisson Naruto the teams have alredy been chosen and both me, Jiraiya and even Kakashi think it's best for the village, your son, and you if some one else was to teach him if only for a year or two.

Sadness and anger flashed in Naruto's eyes as he realised what they were saying. "This is about the Nine Tails isn't it!" he paused briefly almost at tears because he couldn't believe that they thot he could really heart Sahruto useing the fox. "I have lived with the fox for my entirelife I have full control over him no one would get heart, especially Sahruto!" The Hokage was madder than ever now and he felt his eyes changing color which didn't help he's case out at all.

"No! No Naruto it's not that at all it's just..." She slowly looked down unable to fihish.

Jiraiya notest Tsunade's inabilty to say the rest so he deiced to continue. "Naruto you have to understand there have been reports... very distressing reports now is not the time for you to have a team. In the future perhaps but not right now." said Jiraiya trying to calm Naruto down but in seeing the still young and ignorant Hokage's face he tried a different approach."Right now what the village needs is a Hokage not a crybaby, so start doing what you were sworn to do all those years ago when you became the Hokage. You can still teach him when your free but you can not be his Sensei at the present time." Naruto just looked away trying to argue but he was come up empty on a way to start one.

Naruto was deep in thought. He knew that Jiraiya had hit his week spot. Know mater how much he wonted to be there for his son, the village come first in this situation. "Fine... Who will be his teacher then?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me." Sai announced from the door way.

Naruto winced suddenly picturing his son in something smiler to what Sai used to wear back when they were fifteen...

"OH! HELL! NO!"...

**END OF FLASH BACK...**

* * *

Sai chuckled silently as his and Neji's teams ran throw the forest.

"Whats so funny Sia sensei?" asked Sahruto shocked that Sai's smile seemed so real.

"I was just remedied of how upset your father got when he found out i was to be your sensei that's all." Sia said as he stoped smileing for real and replased it with he's fake one. "He started rambling on and on about how he wouldn't have his son 'Playing for the Other Team'..." Sai's real smile came back as he looked at the boys confused look.

"Wait What do you mean 'Playing for the Other Team'... what team?" he asked as his sensei sped off in the other direction._ Oh well he's always acting weird, nothing new...but still. _Sahruto thought.

Sai come rushing up to Neji's side. "Neji I believe this is a good anuf distance away we should brief them on the mission now." Sai said and the two teams stopped to fined out what their new mission was.

"OK, now this mission is more of a test of sorts, and if you pass you will be given information that might further your rank as a Leaf ninja but if even one of you fails then all of you will fail and have to wait another year before this opportunity comes to you again. Is that clear." Neji looked at the noding faces of the Young ninja before him each one determined, and willing to pass this test.

"Well! Whatever this test is I'm going to pass even if it takes me all day and night" yelled Sahruto "I will never give up no mater what!" his eyes were ablaze with determination and there was no doubt in Neji or Sai's minds that he was his fathers son and that he would keep his word and pass the test.

"So what is this test any way?" asked Shicikurou in a strangely worried tone.

The two Senseis smiled and suddenly started throwing weapons at the childeren who were forced to blocked them.

"You have to try and kill us!" Sai Sensei yelled from one of the tall oak trees somewhere, but other than Sai's now distant voice the two much older and more experienced ninja were no weir to be seen


End file.
